


Dressing Room Discoveries

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gen, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, mundane AU, well in a dressing room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a dare, Izzy changes in the dressing room with the door open. What she didn't expect, however, was how much she'd like it.
Kudos: 16





	Dressing Room Discoveries

Izzy took a deep breath, holding a dress in her arms as she looked towards the dressing rooms. She couldn’t believe she was actually going to do this.

But a dare was a dare.

She walked in the door and she looked both ways, checking to see if the coast was clear. There was one other occupied room, she could see her feet from under the door. She swallowed thickly and stepped back into the room, leaving the door open. The dare was simple: change in a public dressing room with the door wide open.

She stood in the mirror and watched herself, licking her lips as her eyes racked over herself. She wore a tight sweater and ripped jeans, she always felt good about how she looked. But there was something different about this. About the idea of someone walking over and seeing her.

But part of that also excited her.

Izzy took a deep breath before kicked off her shoes and slid her pants down her slender legs. She stood there in her sweater and panties, the red lace stark against her skin. Her heart raced as she slipped her sweater up over her head. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair, her throat growing dry. Just two little garment between her and total nudeness.

Izzy closed her eyes and unhooked her bra from behind her back, letting it fall from her arms before dropping her panties to the floor. The air conditioner cut on and blew straight down from the vent above her, and she gasped at the feeling of the freezing air on her bare nipples. She finally opened her eyes and studied her form in the mirror, her eyes slowly grazing down from her face to her hard nipples. Her hand followed her eyes, grabbing her own breast and giving it a squeeze before it trailed down farther, down her toned stomach and through the dark hair between her legs. She turned slightly to check out her ass, smiling a little at the sight.

Looking back at the open door, she felt her nipples grow harder. She didn’t think she’d enjoy this so much, the adrenaline building in her chest at the fear of someone walking in on her. Someone thinking it was an empty dressing room since it’s open and instead finding her standing there. She licked her bottom lip before biting it, her heart racing as she had a terrible idea. Well, terrible and amazing all at once.

Taking a moment, Izzy walked over to the door and hid behind the wall for a second, peeking out. She didn’t see anyone, so she took a step outside of the dressing room stall. She slowly walked through the hall, checking out her reflection in the wall of mirrors. Her hips swayed and her breasts slightly bounced, putting on a little bit of a show. Even if it was just for herself. She stopped once she reached the door to the rest of the store, before she’d get caught by a camera. Before she’d actually be seen by someone else. Part of her thought about how amazing it would be to just go out into the store nude, to be free as the day she was born. She heard a voice right outside the door and her heart leapt into her throat and a tingle deep in her belly as she ran back to her stall, leaning against the wall and breathing hard once she got back. Holy shit that was close.

She cocked an eyebrow when she felt a little slickness between her legs, she didn’t think that would be something she was into. Even just a little bit. She shrugged and ran her hand down her body again, gasping softly when she slid a finger between her lips, finding herself wetter than she’s ever been in her life.

Sliding a finger inside of herself, she gathered some wetness on her fingers before she moved up to her clit. She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she worked herself, her breathing labored and her chest heaving when she noticed that the door was still open. Anyone could see her so desperate and turned on that she had to finger herself right there in the dressing room. She shifted her hand, shoving two fingers deep into her dripping core with her palm grinding up against her clit, bringing her closer to the edge. She heard two women enter the dressing room and that brought her over the edge, cumming hard on her fingers. She moaned quietly and closed her eyes, as she rode out her orgasm, collapsing onto the floor as she rode her fingers and her hips bucked.

Izzy looked in the mirror once more and chuckled softly at the sight before her, wiping her hand on the carpet and running her other hand through her hair to even it back out. She got back dressed and walked out on slightly shaky legs, a wide smile on her face.


End file.
